Merci
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: One-shot. Royai. Elle errait sous la pluie son parapluie fermement retenu dans sa main. Elle l'avait cherché partout. Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottait, malgré cela elle était déterminé à la ramener chez lui.


_Un nouveau one-shot, un nouveau Royai. _

_Votre avi ?_

* * *

**Merci**

* * *

Le ciel était noir. Il était presque minuit et les nuages qui s'étaient accumulés depuis le matin avaient finalement décidés de crever, lavant le sol par trombe d'eau.

Elle errait sous la pluie son parapluie fermement retenu dans sa main. Elle l'avait cherché partout. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un endroit à vérifier avant de se résoudre à abandonner. Elle tourna dans la rue à sa droite et continua d'avancer. Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os et grelottait, malgré cela elle était déterminé à la ramener chez lui.

Finalement elle l'aperçu au loin : il se tenait debout sans protection contre les intempéries. Il portait encore son uniforme d'apparat et elle distingua l'écharpe noir serré dans son poing. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la demeure dont seule la rue le séparait. Cette maison où ils avaient passés l'après-midi. Maintenant, les lumières à l'intérieur étaient éteintes les occupants étant certainement en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui et plaça son parapluie de façon à lui offrir un peu de sa maigre protection contre l'averse.

"Ça n'aurait pas dus arriver."

Elle soupira. Il était saoul.

"Il est temps de rentrer, Colonel.

Ça n'aurait pas dus arriver.

Je sais, mon Colonel, mais il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire à présent. Pas pour le moment."

Il se tourna un regard embué vers elle.

"Ça n'aurait pas dus arriver, Hawkeye. Il était sensé me pousser vers le haut comment va-t-il le faire maintenant qu'il est six pieds sous terre.

Colonel, cessez de vous torturer. Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pus faire. S'était son choix.

Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. "

Elle attrapa sa main libre dans la sienne et le tira gentiment à elle lui enjoignant de la suivre. Si elle le laissait là, elle le perdrait lorsque lui perdrait l'envie de combattre. Elle avait vu beaucoup d'homme dans cette situation. C'était là que tout ce jouait.

Elle recula de quelque pas mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Elle voulait le forcer à réagir : soit en la suivant, soit en restant sur place - dans lequel cas il abandonnerait le combat et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.

A son grand soulagement, il fit un pas vers elle mais les yeux toujours rivés sur la maison en face. Elle insista un peu, recula de plusieurs autres, l'appela doucement alors seulement, il tourna son visage vers elle et la suivit docilement. Elle n'ajouta pas un mot ce contentant de le raccompagner chez lui en silence.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et accrocha leurs vestes détrempées aux patères fixées dans le mur. Elle reprit sa main et le guida vers sa chambre. Elle laissa debout près de son lit pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche d'une serviette. Il était trempé et si elle ne faisait pas en sorte de le réchauffer au plus vite il attraperait certainement la mort. Elle inspecta le placard au dessus duquel se trouvait une bassine qui devait faire office de salle de bain et en sortit un tissus éponge à peu près propre. Il n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours suspendus dans le vide, l'air hagard.

Elle lui plaça la serviette sur la tête -leur différence de taille limitant ses mouvements- et entreprit de le délester de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau. La chemise vint relativement facilement et ce même si Mustang ne lui fut pas d'une grande aide ; le pantalon quant à lui s'avéra plus compliqué. Le tissu épais était humide et froid et la boucle de la ceinture difficile à défaire à cause de ses doigts gourds. Elle y parvint cependant et lui ôta les bottes, les chaussettes et le pantalon dans la même lignée en le laissant à demi-nu au milieu de la pièce.

Elle retira ensuite la couverture du pied du lit, le fit asseoir et l'enveloppa chaudement en le frottant vigoureusement pour le réchauffer. Il parut reprendre des couleurs et elle entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux en frictionnant la masse brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que légèrement humide. Puis le corps du Colonel sembla glisser en avant et sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule de son lieutenant.

"Colonel ?"

Il paraissait agité de tremblement. Pouvait-il avoir pris froid malgré ses efforts ? C'était probable considérant le temps qu'il avait du passer sous la pluie sans protection.

Elle s'interrogea silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'humidité là où auparavant sa chemise était sèche et elle comprit que ce n'était pas le froid. Elle s'allongea avec lui sur le lit, sa tête toujours blottit contre son épaule et l'entoura de ses bras lui accordant un peu de sa chaleur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez lui toute la nuit mais elle pouvait attendre qu'il s'endorme pour s'éclipser. Au bout de ce qui parut des heures, les tremblements s'apaisèrent pour enfin cesser entièrement. Sa respiration plus profonde et plus régulière lui confirma qu'il s'était endormi. Elle s'extirpa délicatement du lit et commença à ramasser au sol les vêtements de son supérieur dans le but de les mettre à sécher quand un dessin attira son attention : c'était un cercle d'alchimie au tracé complexe. Son attention se porta alors aux annotations en bas de la page et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

La transmutation humaine.

C'était le but de cette représentation. Elle n'était certes pas alchimiste d'état mais elle en savait assez dans ce domaine pour que ce croquis ait un début de sens pour elle. Cependant elle était humaine et elle en connaissait assez sur la vie pour savoir que la solution –si tant est qu'il y en ait une- ne se trouvait pas là. Elle comprenait que pour lui il soit facile de se tourner vers l'alchimie dans de telles situations. Quelle personne avec ce pouvoir à sa disposition refuserait de sauver un être cher ?

Elle décida de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce et qui avait attrait à sa découverte macabre. Elle laissa pour un moment le linge et se mit à la recherche des traces du reste du projet. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre, elle mit la main sur bons nombres de documents qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle métallique qu'elle trouva près du bureau. Saisissant l'allumette qu'elle cachait toujours sur elle, elle la craqua et observa un instant les flammes dévorées le papier. Cela fais, elle récupéra l'uniforme, les mis à sécher et passa sa main sur le front d'un Mustang endormi. Finalement, elle vérifia d'un tour de regard que tout était en ordre et sortit silencieusement de la maison.

* * *

Le lendemain, personne ne parla de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Rien ne transpira. La seule preuve de l'existence de cette soirée fut la carte anonyme posée sur le bureau du Lieutenant Hawkeye à la pause déjeuner où était écrit un seul mot : Merci.

**Fin**


End file.
